


The Burning Bow

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never meant for it to happen like this. She knew fate would bring them back, face-to-face, but she’d never accepted how it would be blade-to-blade as well. He was no longer a friend, though she hadn’t been able to accept him as a foe.</p><p>But fate had bound her to someone else now, someone she couldn’t just go dying on.</p><p>Volume 3 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Bow

**Author's Note:**

> The notes are long today. But, if you have one minute, please do read them. Thanks!

Blake couldn’t hear him.

The blazing roar of the flames and of the Grimm overtook his words as they fell from his lips. Blood fell from his mouth.

He fell over.

He was the one who had pulled Gambol Shroud out of his gut. He was the one who had wrenched it away with crimson running his hand red and a sickening laugh that had contorted into a grotesque coughing fit.

Blake was falling. Her heart pressed heavy against her chest as she was sure his was, but instead of his coldly slowing pace hers beat hot adrenaline through her body. Her swords fell from her hands and she slumped to her knees, all the flames flying around her seeming nonexistent, prepared to meet the blood on the floor with her hands.

But she was jerked up as someone caught them, and was wrested into a shoulder. Arms furled around her back as a fire suddenly sparked on her cheek.

Yang’s hair burned. It silently crackled and drifted out under Blake’s eyes, much like she was beginning to silently slip into her arms.

She cried. She cried and cried and cried out, for Adam, for Yang, for herself, for everyone around and for Beacon and for Vale and for Remnant.

As she wailed into her shoulder, sobbing words occasionally rising over the momentary lapses of battle, Yang kept a close eye out. She had one on Blake and one carefully observing everything around them. No Grimm seemed to be approaching, yet, but she knew they would so long as Blake continued weeping like this.

Yang wouldn’t let them. She wouldn’t let them anywhere near her.

She hated the Grimm. She hated whoever had called them here. She hated that man that was lying next to them in blood and in spite because she knew he was the one responsible for making Blake suffer like this. She hated that Blake’s bow was missing. She hated that she was bruised and bleeding. She hated that she knew the wounds weren’t just external. She hated herself for not making it here sooner.

Yang took Blake’s hand and lifted it high against her cheek. She entwined their fingers, warmly wrapping the tips of them around Blake’s knuckles. She held her like this until she seemed to calm somewhat, and Yang muttered something into her ear before standing up.

Blake only heard parts of what she had said. Yang had told her she’d get the full story later and that she would stay right by her side. An apology floated somewhere in her words, and she had softly said something about fighting.

Blake watched her boots lift and traipse over crushed glass as she walked delicate and deliberate circles around her, keeping watch for any more Grimm that may approach.

The fire was far enough away. The room's supports still seemed intact. Two Beowulves and a Griffon to the right being taken care of by Ren and Nora. An Ursa Major directly in front being teamed by Jaune and Pyrrha. Yang had passed Weiss on the way over and she seemed unharmed though somewhat fatigued. But Yang forged on to find Blake, knowing the Ice Queen wouldn’t melt from a little fire. She had other students on backup anyway.

Now it was Yang’s turn to fight. She readied Ember Celica, drawing up her fists and widening her stance, thinking that Blake had done enough fighting for one day. For a lifetime even. She would stand watch for her while she recuperated. 

She would fight for her partner, since she had just been forced to fight one of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was not born out of the thought ‘What if Blake actually kills Adam at some point?’ It started with ‘Man, instead of Yang coming to back her up in her fight with Adam (like she should be seeing as how _she’s her partner_ it’s gonna be SUN, ISN’T IT?’ SUN, GO HELP YOURS AND BRO OUT WITH NEPTUNE
> 
> Pretty childish, I know, but that’s how it came to be. This time all I need to ask about this fic is did it really make you feel anything? Because if it didn’t I feel like I failed a bit there. Finally on the list, February 1st. I wish I hadn’t uploaded something dark like this, but no better ideas were coming so I just went and finished this.
> 
> Real talk from me: Monty’s my number one hero. Nobody else comes close to the inspiration he gives me, not because he created this wonderful show, but just because of who he was. The hardest worker and the most humble about it. And such simple advice for all of us: keep moving forward.
> 
> I know I am. Or, trying my best lol. I could go on about the guy but we all already know. Like everyone said a year ago: go do something creative. Anything. Write something better than the trash you just read above these notes (because who can’t), draw the scene, sing a song, make a flower crown, stage a cool performance, tell a funny joke or upload something on reddit, put some macaroni art up on the fridge and send me a picture of whatever you do, but do something. I’m at least trying to come up with fic ideas when I’m procrastinating writing them.
> 
> Sorry. Have a wonderful day everyone, and thank you for reading and for listening to what I had to say. Let’s all keep moving forward to the next.


End file.
